Last Request
by heeeeeem
Summary: This is a liper one shot as there aren't enough out there. Based loosely on the words of Last Request by Paolo Nutini. Based after House of Hades or in Blood of Olympus :D


**Okay so this is my first story so some criticism would be helpful. This is a "liper" oneshot based on the song last request by Paolo Nutini.**

**I do not own PJO or the characters.**

* * *

In hindsight, there was a billion and one things that Leo could have differently, a billion other ways he could have protected _her_ but in the heat of battle he did the first thing that came to mind- he threw himself into the path of the sword, pushing _her_ out of the way. Lying there on the floor of some field outside some Greek city, Leo could still feel the pain in his abdomen where the path of the sword had ended; he could feel the poison coursing through his body, an intense burning feeling that was slowly ebbing around his body.

"LEO!" _she_ had screamed as she turned and saw the sword slam into his gut and the shock that seemed to wash over Leo's face. He turned and plunged his own sword into the Laistrygonian Giants stomach. It collapsed in a shower of dust as Leo himself collapsed onto his knees and then his stomach. He rolled over to face the stars.

"What a beautiful sight" he thought as he gazed almost trance like up at the stars but then an even more beautiful sight filled his vision as _her_ face filled his vision, _her_ kaleidoscope eyes full of worry.

"Leo! Help, someone over here," Piper screamed. The battle now had moved away from where Leo lay, the Giant Army nearing ever closer to Mount Olympus, the original home of the gods. Leo's other friends appeared him, all their faces covered in worry. Annabeth crouched down and inspected the wound.

"Oh my gods, its poison! Oh my! Leo I'm so sorry – there's nothing I can do!" her voice trailed off.

"What do you mean?" Piper shouted. "We've got to help him!" She began to frantically apply pressure to wound as she broke down into tears. Leo had been her friends since they were both at the Wilderness School together. Jason tried to comfort her but Piper shrugged him off. Everyone tried to suggest how to help Leo.

"Guys," Leo croaked, and then a bit louder: "Guys!" Silence surrounded the group. "You've got to go."

"But…" Hazel began.

"No Hazel. You've got to catch up with the giants before they reach Mount Olympus and stop clay face from destroying the world!"

When none of his friends moved Leo continued: "Please guys go now or you'll never leave."

Annabeth stepped forward, hugged Leo tightly and said her good bye. Then, reluctantly Percy said his good byes. Hazel gave Leo another hug, lightly kissing him on the cheek, tears brimming in her eyes. Frank clasped Leos outstretched hand as they conveyed a silent conversation between them.

"We'll be back," Jason said as he gave his best friend a hug. Piper gave Leo another hug silently, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Can I have a moment with Leo please?" she asked. "You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up."

Jason mouthed "are you okay?" as he moved towards the sound of destruction with the others. Piper nodded and then turned to face Leo who was still lying on the ground smiling up at her.

"Why?" she asked quietly.

"Because you're my friend Piper…" he said and then added quietly: "… and because I love you."

Piper gasped softly as more tears streamed down her face. She brought her knees her to her chest and cried into them – her whole body shaking from her sobs.

"Hey Piper," Leo said. She didn't move. "Beauty queen, can you do me a favour?" She looked up. "Just grant me my last request, come over here and lie down with me. I just want to be close to you for once in my life. I know you've got Jason but we're not going to go anywhere. Just lay down beside me."

Piper nodded and then scooted over to Leo and lay down next to him. Her head rested on Leo's chest, right above his heart. Leo brought his arm over and hugged her tightly as tears poured down both their faces. Their intertwined bodies were almost a perfect match; they fitted snuggly like a jigsaw. Leo began telling stories from their brief time together, making her smile and then eventually giggle.

After a few minutes, Piper's crying had almost subsided and she rolled over to face Leo. They stared into each other's eyes, Leo was mesmerised by the sheer beauty that he beheld and the luck that he had. Piper on the other hand was stunned that she had missed what Leo had felt.

She stretched up Leo's body and planted a kiss on his lips. They broke apart as Leo sighed and said: "That was my next 'last request'." He winked which caused her to roll over with more laughter.

When the fits of laughter had subsided she turned back to hug Leo. She rested her head once again on his chest, his breathing rocking her head back and forth.

"I love you, Pipes," he whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, Leo," she said as her head stopped rocking. It took her a few seconds to realise what had happened. She turned to face Leo's body. His eyes were closed and she thought he looked peaceful in death. She began crying again - her tears splashing onto his T-shirt. She lay down again with him and stayed there until the others returned bloody and battered but victorious.

* * *

**If any one is interested this is the song I sort of based it on:**

** watch?v=AN6n-lJyv-A**


End file.
